


Having some fun

by Esteicy



Category: Avengers (Comics), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Maximus is bored and that means he is horny, Namor is rough and Max loves it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Maximus feels boredNamor feels stressedThe inhuman prince knows a way for helping both of them, at the end Namor will learn Maximus isn't that annoying after all.





	Having some fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperiusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/gifts).

> Hi! I took another break from my long fic to work in some one shots.
> 
> In discord with some friends we talked about the time Namor and Maximus were in the cabal and I couldn't help but think about them in a shippy way so this was born! I don't write smut that often, much less pwp...I think this is my first one, but it was fun!
> 
> I dedicate this to my friend Mim (ImperiusRex) because thanks to her I know Namor, he is a great character and she is a great fan.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Maximus looked up from the mechanism he was working on when he felt a new presence in the place, no one was supposed to come back yet, not in some hours actually considering they just left, and he was supposed to spend some really boring hours alone so his mouth drew a smile when he saw the king of Atlantis making his way in.

“What’s the matter? Got bored of killing?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up, Maximus” Namor answered clearly irritated, this whole situation with Thanos and the cabal was getting him so tired and this annoying little buffoon joking about it was the last thing he needed, he just sit and sighed, hiding his face on his hands, making Max tilt his head curiously.

The inhuman prince put his toy on the table and stood up, walking to him slowly.

“Stressed?” he asked trying to avoid that sarcastic and playful tone of his but no succeeding, not completely at least “I get it…you don’t want to be here, do you? You don’t like to do this, you are doing it for a reason…a greatest good! But that doesn’t mean you get pleasure from this devastation and sometimes you just need a moment, am I right?”

Namor looked at him frowning, he didn’t like how exact his words were…was he using telepathy?

“I don’t want you in my head, Boltagon” he warned him narrowing his eyes.

“Give yourself some more credit, Namor! I couldn’t just go inside your mind so easily without you noticing me, could I?” he smiled giggling a little.

“You have tried” he accused him.

“I have yes…I must admit I was curious about you but you kept me in line, you have an unusual mind” he looked at him like admiring something new and fascinating “I mean if I really wanted I think I could but…nah, too much work and I prefer it this way, it keeps things interesting…unless you give me a good reason of course.”

“I don’t want problems” he looked away uninterested.

“That’s great!” he walked until standing behind him “Because I don’t want problems either…I actually would like to help you relax” then he placed his hands on his shoulders, making Namor press his teeth.

“Unhand me” he said annoyed, this guy could be a real child sometimes! How was possible that him and Black Bolt were brothers?

“Why? I’m just…helping you relax” the prince purred on his ear while moving his hands a little, massaging his shoulders.

Namor bit his lip when he felt his fingers pressing his muscles, forcing them to get relaxed under his attention it was surprisingly pleasant, at least enough for making him allow Max continue with it. The whispers on his ears just made the experience a little bit more interesting.

“What do you want, Maximus?” he asked looking at him over his shoulder, not as annoyed as before but still suspicious “Really.”

“From you?” Max smiled and stopped his hands a second before moving them down to his chest “I’m bored, Thanos didn’t give me much to do, I feel like in a time out or something and that is driving me a little crazy...don’t laugh!” he complained when he heard Namor chuckling for that expression coming from him “Anyway, what I want from you? I want you.”

Maximus could be pretty good at lying, he could also be good at hiding his true intentions when the situation needed it, but right now? He wanted something simple there and now, Namor was a fascinating man; ridiculously strong, smart enough to not be considered an idiot, braver than many men, his mind was a mystery…and also he was hot. There was something in him that Maximus couldn’t ignore, there wasn’t many men or women that would attract him like this so if he had a chance he wanted it as soon as possible.

“You must be kidding” Namor whispered after a second.

“I like joking but now I’m not doing it” the prince clarified “I want you” then he moved in front of him and touched his face gently “I want you.”

“And what makes you believe I would want _you_?” he asked going to touch the hand on his face.

“I know you do…you think I’m an irritating brat but a part of you is already interested in my proposal, right?” he came closer, their faces separated by some few centimeters while he talked against his lips “Why don’t we do something about that stress, your highness?”

It was quick and violent, in only a second Namor had Maximus pressed hard against the wall, his hands firmly holding his thighs to separate him from the floor, Max only had time to gasp surprised before having his mouth claimed in a demanding kiss, his tongue being submitted in that passionate game, helplessly moaning for the pressure against his crotch, his hands grabbing those strong arms and digging his nails in the flesh.

“How…how dare you?” he panted frowning when he broke the kiss “You can’t just…grab me and kiss me like…like a simple whore! I’m a prince” his cheeks were blushed and his eyes a little glassy.

“And I’m a king” Namor said teasingly, smirking and chuckling amused “You asked for this Maximus…now don’t complain” then he kissed him again and moved his hips against him, stimulating him over the clothes.

The prince placed his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, returning the kiss just with the same desire, he wouldn’t let him have all the fun.

“Ah! Namor…” he moaned when he went to kiss and bite his neck, not really minding the marks that he couldn’t hide later.

Their clothes proved to be a nuisance pretty quickly, their bodies were already feeling too warm and they were just starting. Namor placed him on the floor and with a total lack of delicacy he took off Max’s clothes almost tearing the fabric before pushing him to the table where he was working when the king arrived.

“Hey! Be more careful, idiot!” he exclaimed while sitting on the table looking at him undress himself, Namor’s body wasn’t a mystery…at least not most of it considering his most famous outfit, but that didn’t make the vision in front of him any less breathtaking.

Namor on his side took a longer moment to appreciate the prince’s body, his skin was quite pale and showed some scars here and there that Namor knew he shouldn’t ask about, not as thin as he thought he would be, even some muscles were visible in his arms.

“You like what you see, your highness?” Maximus asked tilting his head with a teasing voice.

“Not bad…not bad at all” he said coming closer and taking his lips one more time while his hand went to caress and softly pull his hair, soon enough the other moved down stroking his body until grabbing and stimulating his cock, enjoying every adorable reaction he was getting from the inhuman.

Maximus was getting exactly what he wanted from him, Namor was so demanding and rough, so sensual and expert, this whole situation was exciting and had him wanting even more.

“Don’t stop there” he whispered against his lips, going to leave a mark on his neck and then moaning against his skin.

The king of Atlantis couldn’t deny the desperate order and just pushed him down on the table, masturbating himself to be prepare for what was coming next.

“Relax your body, you will need it” he warned looking at him.

“Yes…just don’t contain yourself so much” Maximus placed his hands on his shoulders when he came closer and smiled at him.

“Oh don’t worry Maximus…” he took his legs firmly rubbing his already hard dick against his ass “I won’t.”

Without preparing him he pushed inside, Maximus gasped and arched his back, screaming and pressing shoulders as hard as he could and using his nails too, it hurt…it hurt so damn much…but a masochist side of him was loving that pain that kept getting worse.

“You okay, little prince?” Namor asked looking at him with a smug smile.

“Amazing! Don’t stop if you know what’s good for you” he said grabbing his hair “Move…fuck me…” he ordered panting looking at his eyes with desire.

Namor almost didn’t let him finish his word before moving his hips against him, fast and hard, using his mouth and hands to stimulate the rest of his body, giving special attention to his hard sensitive nipples, listening the way he was moaning and sobbing it was easy to say he really enjoyed some rough treatment there.

“Namor!” the prince exclaimed tensing and tightening his inside when he felt him hitting against his prostate, making his partner chuckle and sigh “More…oh yes just there…” he said on his ear, crying and shaking.

Maximus was enjoying this way more than he even imagined, he couldn’t concentrate in either the pain or the pleasure his body was being victim because both were overwhelming, Namor really wasn’t containing himself, he felt like if he could break him in any second and honestly he wouldn’t mind that much.

Namor couldn’t take his eyes out of him, who would have said that Black Bolt’s odd and villainous little brother could become such a vision under the right attentions? He was stunned, this definitely helped with his mood.

It didn’t take long before the prince became a beautiful and erotic mess, barely capable of babbling words among all his moans, his eyes unfocused and full of tears, completely blushed, making him look so lovely and vulnerable…and he didn’t care, his mind was concentrated in one only need.

“So close…finish…” he could feel his climax coming closer, his body felt like burning especially in his lower stomach.

The king didn’t need more explication from his partner for letting his hand go to his dick again, masturbating him without slowing down his pacing even a little, he also felt close but wanted to feel him first.

Maximus hugged him hard and closed his eyes, he couldn’t take it not even a second more, biting his shoulder and scratching his back he let himself come on his hand, enjoying every moment of that glorious orgasm. When the convulsions stopped and his body was left feeling warm and numb he looked at Namor and caressed his hair.

“Your turn…your highness…” he said smiling tiredly.

He kissed his lips and gave him only a moment to rest before restarting his movements, making the prince tremble, panting against his neck and kissing his skin, he would give him the honor of being filled by him. He could feel those delicious tingles and went harder, grabbing his body so hard that his strong hands were leaving purple marks on his smooth fair skin, until his body released his seed in him.

“Ah! Full…so…so full…” Maximus murmured feeling the hot cum inside of his ass, leaking when Namor pulled out slowly “So good…” he smiled at him completely exhausted, his body sweating and covered in bruises and marks.

Namor was certainly proud of his job and Max was more than satisfied.

“You did it well too” he took his clothes and dressed himself again.

“Do you feel better after this?” he asked sitting with some difficulty on the table and accepting his own clothes that Namor was handing him, his hands were shaking a little…he needed a shower and a nap.

“A little yes…” the king accepted.

“We can do it again if you want” Max smirked at him giggling.

“I will consider it…for now concentrate in trying to not fall when you try to walk again” laughing he left the room, Maximus just rolled his eyes and whining started dressing up…dying for telling his brother about this, he was sure Blackagar would love to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Writing porn is so hard, where is the plot~? What kind of anarchy is this?(?)
> 
> Mim I hope you liked this and that I wrote your fishman well, I know you are sad because Invaders is ending so maybe this can at least make you smile. Be strong, it's what Namor would want!
> 
> As always I invite you to leave a comment or a kudo if you liked this, I appreciate it a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
